


Plain Gold Ring

by KeldvokWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Hinata had been dating Kenma for almost a year, which meant, in his mind, it was time to pick out an anniversary gift for his boyfriend. There was one, tiny, problem: Hinata was terrible at gift giving, and he knew it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Plain Gold Ring

Hinata had been dating Kenma for almost a year, which meant, in his mind, it was time to pick out an anniversary gift for his boyfriend. There was one, tiny, problem: Hinata was terrible at gift giving, and he knew it.

He could think about what people liked well enough; he had always been perceptive of the thoughts and feelings of others; it was one of the things that brought him and Kenma together. But with the rapidly approaching anniversary date, the variety of potential options were proving overwhelming.

So, he called friends. First up was Kageyama, who suggested “that game everyone is playing, ‘ _Citadels_ ’?” He hadn’t tried it himself, preferring to spend time outside running as opposed to inside gaming, but Kunimi enjoyed turn-based games, often forgoing sleep in the pursuit of “One More Turn” with the aid of yet another coffee.

Hinata appreciated the idea, but he knew better: If there was a new game that his boyfriend wanted, _he owned it_. He thanked him for the idea and hung up, returning to scrolling through his contacts for someone who might be able to help. _I_ ’ve _got it!_ he thought to himself as his eyes came to rest on the name of his former captain.

He caught Daichi in the middle of dinner, the sounds of Yui and their children making rowdy conversation in the background. Daichi apologized profusely when their youngest daughter erupted into a raucous fit of laughter, brought on by the deep reddening of his cheeks from embarrassment, compared him to the steamed crabs strewn haphazardly across the table.

“Oh, don’t worry!” Hinata said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. This was not how he had hoped things would go either, but he figured if anyone knew what to get, the newly married Daichi would. “So, whaddya think?”

Daichi thought for a second. “Well, have you considered a ring? Something more romantic?”

Hinata’s eyes lit up, sparkling like sapphires. “Of course! Why didn’t I think of that?”. He smiled, wide enough that Daichi swore that he could hear the smile’s construction over the phone. “Thank you!”

Daichi laughed, one hand on the phone as he made his way to scoop up the cackling child in his arm. “Not a problem, Hinata. Tell him I said hello, and thanks again for the old handhelds, the kids love em. Have a good night!”

Setting the phone down, Hinata grinned, smugly, nearly standing on his desk chair like some sort of conquering king. Now all he had to do was find a ring. _How hard could that be?_

He finalized his plan, generously affixing a cartoonishly large sticky note to the memo board near his desk and awaited the weekend.

* * *

It wasn’t the first time Hinata had made a bold proclamation that turned out to be harder than expected, and it would not be the last. He swallowed hard, staring at the large, brightly colored digital map at the front of the mall’s entrance. It held eight floors worth of shops in its domain, and each floor seemed more labyrinthine than the last. He had texted Kenma that he was going out to the movies with Kageyama to cover his tracks, but if he wasn’t quick, his clever boyfriend might catch wise to what he was doing.

Upon reaching the fourth floor (He took the stairs. “It was good exercise”, he told himself. He lied.), he finally found the store he was looking for, a dingy looking hole-in-the-wall that claimed to have the “best gifts for couples” on their website. A bold claim, he knew, but he respected it.

The reflection of the jewelry case brought feelings of delight to Hinata, who loomed over the middle of the display, hands touching the glass (That was clearly marked “Do not touch”). He scanned the selection, intently considering the options on display based on how they would both look and feel on Kenma’s hand (“it could keep him from being able to hold a controller, right?” he thought).

“Personally, I love the gold band over there”, a voice whispered in his ear. Hinata jumped in surprise, nearly hitting the low ceiling of the shop.

“Were you ever going to tell me?”, Kenma said, trying to stifle his laughter.

“I wanted it to be a surprise!”, Hinata protested, arms flailing.

“Well, no time like the present” Kenma replied, deftly sliding into Hinata’s arms. Hinata eagerly welcomed the warm lips that sought his own.

“Happy Anniversary, Hinata.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
